


you freak lil bad hoe, I will definitely keep you close

by xkylox



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blood Play, Chains, Choking, Cum Play, Daddy Kink, F/M, Humiliation, Katoptronophilia, Knife Play, Masochism, NSFW, One Shot, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Penis In Vagina Sex, Sadism, Smut, Spanking, Squirting, Verbal Humiliation, blowjob, ruined orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27436729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xkylox/pseuds/xkylox
Summary: His touch is rough, no mercy with his movements whatsoever, waking up sparkles inside you. The fire unexplainable, the heat between your legs begging for attention as your lace panties get wetter and wetter with each second that passes.The unknown is thrilling and you wanna find out what’s next. What does this mysterious man have to offer you and why with just a look and a few words your legs got weak.His amber eyes on you like you’re a prey burn on your skin, the air in your lungs isn’t enough. You want to drown in this man.“I want something to be clear,” he says, his voice low and deep, his eyes never leaving yours as his fingers play with your panties, “once you say yes, there’s no turning back.” The way his voice makes you press your thighs together, gets a throaty chuckle from him. “I won’t stop.”“Who said I want you to?”
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	you freak lil bad hoe, I will definitely keep you close

**Author's Note:**

> tbh, i don't know what is this

**kylo ren modern au // one shot  
** **you freak lil bad hoe, I will definitely keep you close**

Just another fancy party that you got an invitation for on top of your desk. You have no idea if it was a celebration, or just one of those poshy events to pretend that it’s for charity. 

You don't really care either. It’s just another excuse for you to appear, throw yourself in an expensive dress and just have a couple of drinks. Your presence on social events is always required, it makes you laugh. You know you’re an important figure in high society, but it comes as an absurd, the amount of invitations you get, and every time you recuse, some pleading comes in a way. You feel bad for your assistant. 

The glass in your hand is empty and not really wanting to wait on the waiter who walks around the champagne filled glasses to go to you, you decided to walk to the bar set in the very back of the large space yourself. Maybe even daring to leave the champagne to the side and order a martini.

Yeah, a martini would be great. 

As you approach the bar, you see a lonely man sitting on a stool, a bourbon glass in his hand and a disappointed look on his hot face. His gaze is intense on the glass, his lips pursed. The man intrigues you, not only because he looks like he’s having the worst time of his life and wants to break the glass with his mind, but also because he's a hell of a man. Very handsome, strong prominent features, dark hair with waves down to his chin. 

_ Your type of man. _

With a smirk on your face, you sit on a stool right beside him instead of leaving a two stools gap between you. It takes no time for the bartender to go to you, and you order your martini. 

The man beside you doesn’t even shift when you sit down, as his eyes continue fixed on his bourbon glass. Your gaze falls on him, and your eyes linger for a moment longer, drinking in his appearance before you decide to speak and try to stop your mind from going to forbidden places. 

“You don’t look like you’re having a good time.” Your comment gets his gaze on you, his eyes finding yours. “Should I ask the host to change the music for something more to your liking?” The smart comment gets a throaty chuckle from the man and the only reaction you have is pressing your thighs together. The deep and sweet sound having an effect on you that was completely unexpected. And he notices your reaction, forming a grin on his lips.

“I  _ am _ the host.”

“Such a good one you can’t even please yourself.” You hit back, and your martini is set in front of you. The man hides his grin with his glass and lets out another chuckle before taking a sip.

You mirror his actions, your eyes never leaving him as you study his movements. 

“I don’t need to please myself, others need to please me.”

"Is that why you're here so sad and alone?" You chirp in, taking yet another sip, finishing your drink. “Cause you have no one to please you?” You eat the olive. 

The man chuckles before finishing off his bourbon and orders another one, along with a martini. Your drinks are set before both of you and when you finally think he'll finally answer your sarcastic questions, he doesn't.

He scratches his hand instead in your direction. “Kylo Ren.” You've heard of him, but little you know about him. Only he's rich and owns a tech company. 

Your hand touches his and holds it in a handshake as you introduce yourself to this mysterious man. 

“I've heard about you.” He tells you, a grin on his lips that you can't pinpoint what it means. 

“I wouldn't expect less.” You hit back, raising your glass and taking a sip. 

“CEO and Founder of the biggest graphic designer company and you control the monopoly of the area. Very socially active, always appearing and with something to say.” This takes you aback, catching you completely off guard. But you don't show it, shrugging it off altogether. 

“Well I can't say the same about you.”

“I don't expect you to.” This man intrigues you at its best and ignites a fire inside you. A fire that burns vividly in between your legs. His cocky tone and deep voice do things to you and it hasn't passed twenty minutes since you sat down. 

“You run a tech company, right?”

“Correct.” The nod and cocky grin makes something swirl inside your stomach.

“First Order, if I'm not wrong.” After a sip from your transparent drink, you grab the wooden stick with the green olive and hold it between your teeth. Ren watches your every move. From the olive in between your teeth to you chewing it down. His gaze is intense and you can't help but love the way he studies you. 

“You're correct once again.”

“Good then.” You watch him drink and you do the same. “Sorry I don't know much about your social status. It's something I don't really care, nor bother to know about. Or any other detail really.”

“Even if you cared you wouldn't get that kind of information.” His empty glass is set on the counter.

“Is that so?” Your finger runs along the rim of your tall glass. “I bet a quick Google search will tell me all those things and if not, even more.”

A chuckle comes from his throat and he gets dangerously close. His eyes always on you, the grin never seeming to vanish. 

“That's where you're wrong, Buttercup.” He tells you and your only reaction is to bite down your bottom lip. This complete stranger has way more affect on you than you expected. In fact, you didn't even anticipate that your pussy would react this way to this man. 

Backing away a bit, due the need of air being too much, you stare back at him. He's to close and even though you want him even closer, and hopefully inside you, you need a moment to get yourself together. 

"I bet I can find it." Challenging him with a smirk and back in your element you see his expression never changing.

"I see you like challenges." He's not wrong. "But that would be a waste of time. I've got something that would be way more worth it." 

"Oh really?"

He nods, that smirk getting wider. "What about, we go finish off the night somewhere else?"

"Do you mean, get the night started?" 

The chuckle, once again, goes straight to your core and you play it cool. It has been a while since you felt this excited to leave with a guy. 

Usually you get bored ten minutes into a conversation and only do leave with them for your personal needs, but always leave the next day even more discontent and frustrated than when you arrived at their house. 

No man seems to satisfy you, leaving you with a bitterness behind. You even forgot the last time you had a really good orgasm. Men don't get you, your needs and likes. Sometimes you even wonder if you're the problem. 

You wonder if the story will repeat itself, but something in your gut tells you this time will be worth it. By the looks of it, it really appears promising. 

"I like the way of thinking."

"I bet you'll like much more than that." 

Kylo Ren gets up and you mirror his actions. "I know for sure I will." 

Maybe it's his confidence, or his cockiness. Or probably is just the fact he looks hot as fuck and he's huge. But there's something in this man that attracts you like a fucking magnet. 

Your head is dizzy with excitement for the unknown and your pussy throbs, soaking the panties underneath your tight dress. 

The party is soon forgotten as you both walk to the exit. The silent floating around as on-one of you dares to say something. Is it really needed though? Most likely not. The two of you know exactly what you’re walking to. Or maybe not. Maybe this night will end off with a surprise. You root for a good one. 

You’ve already had way too many bad surprises and disappointments. Although, your mind doesn't let you hold on those thoughts for much longer as your gut tells you he’s way different from anyone you've encountered until now. Those hands and lips are all you can grasp your head around, as you imagine how they would feel against your shivering, hot skin. Your breath picks up on your throat and you swallow it as you ache with need.  _ Need for him,  _ as surprising as it sounds for yourself. 

Kylo Ren eyes you with a smirk, a big one and you wonder why he’s smirking so widely as you both enter in the backseat of his car. The driver drives off and his hand rests flat on your thigh, a shiver runs down your spine. His fingers graze tenderly on your inner thigh as his palm doesn’t even move. 

As you drink in the sensations such a small touch is making you feel, he gets closer to you, his lips leaning close to your ear. “I have barely even touched you and I bet those panties are already damp.” The whisper is deep and makes you feel wrapped in velvet as the reaspiness of it is like cold jewellery against hot skin. 

A shaky breath leaves past your lips, but you don’t drop your own attitude just yet. “Yeah? Why don’t you check it yourself?” 

The chuckle is inevitable, but the effect it has on you much bigger, being so close to your ear. 

“That’s what you want right?” His hand goes up a tiny bit and you bite down your bottom lip in anticipation. “For my hand to just go in between your legs and rub that clit that’s begging for my touch.” 

Chewing on your bottom lip, you think of what to say, but you’re not fast enough as he backs away, his hand leaving your thigh with a loss sensation. 

“That’s for later, babygirl,” he tells you, that damn smirk still on his lips, “you gotta be patient.”

You are cursing in your head. This man is already playing and you’re so taken aback that you can’t even pay it back. And all you really can do is exactly what he told you to. Be patient. 

It would be worth it right?

The next twenty minutes are the longest of your life, but at the same time, you barely have time to process what happens. The car is parked in an underground garage of a building, and Kylo leads you to the elevator. Until there, nothing is unexpected. This man really looks and sounds like he lives in a penthouse and owns half of the cars that are parked in the garage. 

As he pushes the door for the last floor along with a key, the elevator’s doors close. It doesn’t take long either for them to open again to reveal an elegant and luxurious apartment. 

“This way.” His hand rests on your lower back, leading the way through the penthouse. You are surrounded by silence but the sound of your footsteps. Your high heels against the black tiled floor louder than the man’s shoes beside you. 

And the moment he opens a door and you get inside, you get the confirmation that your gut feeling was in fact right. 

The lights are dim and red as you walk inside, your eyes going around, studying the room carefully, completely forgetting about Kylo. 

The color scheme is very simple, red and black. The bed is big and right in the middle, two drawers chests against the wall on the right side, a big mirror right beside them. In the mirror you see your reflection, but soon your eyes move to the right side, finding a loveseat couch along with a St. Andrews cross. 

But what makes you curious and that stands out the most are the chains hanging from the ceiling with a hook on the tip. But it isn’t just a simple chain hanging down, it has a whole mechanism attached to it. You assume it is to lower the chain and bring it back up.

You know way too well this isn’t just an ordinary room, it's a playroom, and just that alone makes you excited. Finally you’re going to be treated like you deserve and this won't be just drunk, sloppy sex. 

Not helping yourself, you let your mind run free as you keep studying the room, different scenarios appearing as your eyes keep moving around. 

Until you feel a cold, sharp object pressed against the side of your thigh, bringing you back to reality. “You like it?” He asks, his lips pressed on your neck and you give him a single nod as a response. “Yeah?” His voice is raspier than before and the sharp object that you find out to be a knife keeps running up to your thigh.

“Yeah.” You repeat, a shaky breath along as you shiver at the feeling of the knife against your skin, clueless of what might happen next. 

And that is, your dress being cut open and falling onto the floor. Your body shivers once more, his lips leaving ghost kisses on your neck still for a moment longer. 

He now moves his position from behind you and stands facing you. His eyes run down your body slowly, studying you and lingering a second longer on your exposed breasts. 

Kylo is no longer wearing his jacket, the sleeves of his white button up rolled up to his elbows, the bow tie gone as well and the first buttons undone. Your mouth waters at the sight. 

His hand lands on the crook of your neck, sliding down to your left boob, gripping on it with such force that you gasp at the sudden move. His touch is rough, no mercy with his movements whatsoever, waking up sparkles inside you. The fire unexplainable, the heat between your legs begging for attention as your lace panties get wetter and wetter with each second that passes. 

The unknown is thrilling and you wanna find out what’s next. What does this mysterious man have to offer you and why with just a look and a few words your legs got weak.

His amber eyes on you like you’re a prey burn on your skin, the air in your lungs isn’t enough. You want to drown in this man. 

“I want something to be clear,” he says, his voice low and deep, his eyes never leaving yours as his fingers play with your panties, “once you say yes, there’s no turning back.” The way his voice makes you press your thighs together, gets a throaty chuckle from him. “I won’t stop.”

“Who said I want you to?” Your question gets another one of those chuckles you so much like. Kylo doesn't say anything else and walks to the bed.

Your eyes follow him, watching him grabbing a big chain that's perfectly set in the middle on the bed. The second after he’s standing in front of you again. With a free hand, he grabs both your wrists and starts wrapping them with the chain. 

“Once I get you hooked up I these, no turning back, babygirl.” He lets out the last warning, your wrist tightly tied with the chain. “Let’s see if you can handle me.”

“Is that a challenge, Mr. Ren?” Your smirk as he brings your tied wrist up to clasp them to the hook. The heel of your feet are still flat on the floor, but you can feel the tension starting to build up on your arms as they are being pulled upwards. You like the sensation, nevertheless. 

“Most likely, yes.” He replies, taking a step back to appreciate how beautiful your body looks hanging from the ceiling. 

“I think you might have a surprise.” As you tell him, he chuckles at you, a sparkle visible in his eyes under the dim red lights. 

From his pants pocket, he takes off a knife, and with a click the blade appears. Your eyes focus on the knife and on how you want him to press it against your skin again, but this time with enough pressure to make it bleed. 

Surprisingly, that’s exactly what he does on your left thigh. You hiss and groan, the tears perking up on your eyes, but they never make it out, as the sharp blade rips open your flesh, blood starting to river down your thigh. He does an identical cut on your other thigh, turning you on even more, as the pain runs up your body, leaving you breathless. At this point you just want him to fuck your brains out. 

Kylo groans at the sight. “So pretty.” The words come out with a mumble as he drops the knife on the floor, two of his fingers touching your wound, gathering some blood in them. You groan at the contact and a light laugh comes from him along with another groan. Eyeing him, you notice his very visible boner that his tight suit pants restrain. This little fucker is enjoying this more than anything else. But you’re too. 

With his two fingers coated with your blood, he drags them up, from your lower belly, up to your chest, leaving a faint blood trail behind. He repeats the process another time, getting your chest and stomach bloody. Although, he’s not satisfied yet, no. 

Picking up the knife from the floor, that you didn’t even notice him letting it fall, he does a smaller cut on your abdomen area. You groan at the sting, as more tears threaten to come out and your pussy throbs. 

“You like it, don’t you, slut?” He asks, dragging out a laugh at the end. “It turns you on, the pain.” He starts spreading the blood on your boobs, pinching your nipples in the process. Throwing your head back, you close your eyes and press your thighs together as a whimper escapes your parted lips. The pain from your open wounds is so arousing. More than you like to admit. “Answer me.” But he makes you, pinching one of your nipples harder. 

“Yes.” You whine out and he laughs. No, not a chuckle, a full laugh. The humiliation hitting but you’re not even embarrassed, you’re just wet. Very fucking wet, the tession on your arms even more noticable now in an  _ almost  _ painful way. 

“Here’s what we're going to do.” Kylo gets closer, his face inches from yours. “I’m going to lower the chain, you'll get on your knees and suck my cock like the thirsty little whore you are. Then I’ll see if you deserve something more.” His gaze is intense, but you don’t look away, staring right back at him. Parted lips, shallow breaths. He grabs your chin harshly. "Understood?"

“Yes.” Another whine comes out with a whimper following right after. He lets you go and walks behind you. The pressure on your arms is relieved. 

“On your knees, arms still up.” He orders and you obey, feeling the pressure on your arms coming back. They are sore at this point, but you don’t mind it. 

And the sight that appears in front of you makes you forget about the burning on your skin and any pain that your body is being put through. Kylo is now inches away from you, pants unbuttoned, and his dick out. You want it inside you, so bad. You need it.

“Open.” The moment you open your mouth, his dick is shoved inside your mouth mercilessly. It hits the back of your throat, making you choke on it, a single tear running down your cheek. You really have no time to adjust or breathe as he holds your head with both hands and fucks your throat ruthlessly. 

Trying to keep up with his pace, you breathe miserably through your nose as he pulls your hair. And you’re just overwhelmed by it all, but still craving more with a dripping pussy. 

His grunts get louder as his pace gets faster and you can’t help but moan around him. His grip on your hair and face also get tighter, and the way he’s holding your jaw you have no doubt it will leave a mark, for much faint it may be. When you think he’s going to cum down your throat, he pulls out, his hands completely letting you go, and ropes of cum shoot from his cock, landing on your face and breasts. Luckily, nothing lands on your eyes. 

Kylo looks down at you with a small grin on his lip and grabs your chin. “Such a whore that you are.” Brushing your bottom lip with his thumb he chuckles and squats down, getting on your eye level. Always holding your chin, with his other hand, he starts spreading his own cum around your boobs, mixing it with your blood. Gathering the mixture with his finger, his grip gets tighter on you. “Open.” He commands once again, and of course you comply. Kylo wastes no time in shoving those two fingers inside your mouth and you don’t even need an instruction this time, sucking on them right away. “You really take anything that I give you.” Snatching his fingers from your mouth he laughs and gets up. “Such a stupid and helpless whore.” Another laugh and he leaves your field of view, going behind you. “Stand up, on your feet.” As you do as told, you hear your knees crack, sore for the hard tiled floor and the pressure on your arms is bigger now. 

You don’t complain, only groan at our sore limbs and empty cunt. The man reappears in front of you again, this time his white button up is gone, leaving him only with his pants and well, boxers. You wonder if this is finally the moment he’ll stuff your pussy with his massive cock. 

From the floor, he grabs the knife again and cuts your panties, making them fall, just like your dress. The knife falls on the floor yet again and Kylo gets closer to you. “Spread them,” you do so and two of his fingers, the same one that have been on your month not five minutes ago, rub your entrance. “So fucking wet, babygirl.” The way he chuckles at you in a mocking manner makes you whimper, which just makes him laugh a bunch more. His fingers are pushed inside you, a moan escaping your lips at the sudden assault. Although, they don’t last two second inside and you whine at the loss. He brings them to his lips, his gaze intense on you as he licks them. “You should have told me you were fucking delicious.” He teases. 

“You never asked.” Maybe a smart comment wasn’t the right voice due your vulnerable position right now, but you don’t regret it as it gets a laugh from him. His hands find your hips and in a sudden move, he turns you around brutally. 

The mirror stares back at you. The sight of you with Kylo behind you, his fingers digging on your hips and his face buried on the crook of your neck, but his eyes on the reflection, making eye contact with you.

“You think you’re so funny, don't you slut?” He asks against your skin. “Now look in the mirror and see how good I fuck you.” Those words get a  _ loud  _ groan from the back of your throat. 

And Kylo doesn’t waste one any more time, guiding his dick to your entrance and pushing inside you. His hands force you to spread your legs a bit more, making the pressure on your arms to get bigger. But holy shit, fuck that, cause the feeling of him finally inside make it all disapear. He just fills you up perfectly, scratching your wall blissfully. 

Your moans are loud, matching with his grunts. You've been waiting for this moment for so long, basically all night, and now you're finally getting it. In full force, no mercy. And you enjoy every second, every thrust and always begging for more with your whimpers. 

No doubt if it wasn't for the chain that you had fallen by now with how weak your legs are. The pain from your whole body adding up to the pleasure that his dick is making you feel. 

Your eyes never leave the mirror, watching him fucking you to ruthlessly and recklessly. His gaze intense on you through it as he does so. 

The tension builds up in your stomach as his thrusts pick up the pace. It's hard to focus and you can barely keep your eyes open or breathe properly. Everything just gets even more intense when he wraps one of his hands around your neck, the grip tight. Your head goes dizzy as the air struggles to get to your lungs and you are pushed closer to the edge. 

"Look at you,” he grunts, eyes fixed in you through the mirror, “taking my cock so good like a fucking worthless whore.” 

Moaning at him cause that’s all you can do, you feel your walls clench around him, receiving a groan from him. You can already feel your orgasm in the tip of your fingers and toes. It’s right there. Just a little push so you fall over the edge. 

Mouth opening, no sound coming out. As your orgasm is about to hit you, as you're about to embrace it, it’s ripped away from you as he pulls out of you. 

The tears grow in your eyes ready to spill as you stop breathing for a moment, trying to understand what just happened. You almost got it, it was just there and he just tore it away from you, making your desperation and frustration bigger than yourself. 

A single tear, one single tear is let free and he just watches it roll down your cheek with the biggest smirk ever as pain is all over your face. He laughs, the grip on your neck firm and he whispers in your ear, “you thought you were going to cum, didn’t you, slut?” A cracked sob leaves past your lips as you stare back at him, feeling your body weak and sore. “You don’t get to cum until I tell you so.”

Your eyes study your body in the mirror for a moment. Blood all over mixed with cum, hair all over the place messy and knotted. You look like a fucking wreak. Completely destroyed. 

His hand leaves your neck. One of his arms wrap around your waist, holding you against him and his other hand unclasps your chained wrists from the hook. If he wasn’t holding you, your body would have collapsed on the floor the moment your wrists were unhooked, no doubt. 

Holding you, Kylo takes you to the bed, throwing you on it. He grabs your chained wrists and ties them to the headboard somehow. You don’t see how but not you even care. At this point you just want him to be merciful enough to make you cum. 

You watch him kneel in front of you, fully naked, his hands grabbing your knees, pulling them up and spreading your legs open. His thumb pad presses hard on your clit, making your back arch the best it can and a groan comes out

“How bad do you want it?” He asks, voice cold and deep. 

“Badly.” You breath out and he presses on it harder, starting to rub lazy circles. “Fuck, please.” You cry out, your breath getting caught up on the back of your throat and all he does is chuckle down at you. 

He enjoys it. He enjoys the desperation shown all over you as the frustration grows inside. He’s fully in control of the situation, just how he likes it. He’s in control of you and your body. He gets to say when you cum, if you get to. The pain he has caused you arouses him, the way he knows your whole body to the point you can barely move gives him life. He just loves it and you can see it all on his face. 

Any other person would think he’s messed up and would want to just get the hell out of this twisted room. But not you. You just want more. 

More of what this pain he can offer you, more of him. But specially, you just want him to fuck you like there’s no tomrrow and make you cum hard arounf his throbbing cock. 

“Please what?” The pressure is more painful than pleasurable at this point. You close your eyes, throwing your head back. 

“Please fuck me and let me cum.”

"Look at yourself...so desperate"

"Pl-please" You stutter out.

He chuckles. "Such a whore, desperate for my cock"

“Yes, I am. Now please just fuck me, please  _ daddy. _ ” You’re so all over the place you don’t notice the words leaving out your mouth as your squirm under his touch. You just notice his wide smirk as you open your eyes.

Kylo lets out a chuckle, “you really are a special little thing, aren’t you?” Another chuckle and he leaves your clit. He hovers you, his face close to yours and his hand holding his cock against your entrance. “Now I’m going to fuck you and don’t you dare to cum, you hear me slut? You cum when I tell you to, is that understood?”

“Yes.” You whimper, feeling the head of his cock teasing your folds. 

And finally, not wasting anymore time, he pushes inside you, full force, no mercy. Your mouth opens in an O shape, but no sound comes out while Kylo grunts above you. 

You shut your eyes feeling your orgasm building up again on the pit of your stomach, and it does fast. You know you can’t let go now for much you want and need to as your body begs for it. 

At this point you know you can't hold it for longer. So you beg, you beg for your so well deserved orgasm. 

“Please…” The word barely comes out your parted lips. “Please let me cum.” The tears perking on your eyes in desperation. 

“Oh you wanna cum?”

“Yes.”

“Then you’ll fucking cum.” In a sudden move, Kylo pulls out, turns you around pulling your ass up and pushes inside you again. Everything happens so fast that you can’t even wrap your head around it. “Then cum!” You have a hard smack on your right asscheek and a burning sensation right after spreading through your body, only helping you reach your well deserved orgasm. “cmon you fuckin slut,” another spank, “cum on my cock,” and another one, the time on the left cheek, “cum around me and show me how much you like it.” That’s it. He spanks your ass and a loud moan leaves your mouth. Your walls clench and the best orgasm of your life hits you so hard, you forget where you are and who you are for a second. The moment later, Kylo cums inside you, filling you up with his hot shot. 

It takes you a moment or two to come back to reality, the euphoria and the adrenaline calming down. You feel lost in translation for a moment and when you do come back to your senses, Kylo is not inside you anymore, but unchaining your wrists. 

Your eyes find his, his little grin on his lips. “I see you really like my cock, you even made a big fucking mess, babygirl.” Confused with his words, you frown and look down, finding the sheets wet. Embarrassment washes over you as your cheeks burn red. This has never happened to you before. Never in your life you've  _ squirted  _ before _.  _ Noticing your embarrassment, he caresses your hair. "It's ok, don't worry about it." His voice is almost  _ soft _ , but you don't make a big deal out of it, changing the subject and forgetting about it. 

"I think I did pretty good on this  _ challenge,  _ don't you think, Mr. Ren?" You smirk up at him, your body almost immovable by how sore it is. But you've never been  _ this  _ satisfied before, making you content with the outcome of tonight and forget about your aching limbs and messy cuts. 

"That you did, let me tell you," he sits on the edge of the bed, looking at you, "I've always thought I was too intense of a man, but you took it all I gave you just fine."

"And I would do it again, no questions asked." 

Then he chuckles, the look in his eyes enough to tell this this in fact won't be your last encounter. And he just gives you the confirmation for that.

"You freak lil bad hoe, I will definitely keep you close"

**Author's Note:**

> i still don't know what this was


End file.
